


The Change Comes

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Request: Reader is captured by the Lannisters and forced to drink a potion that turns them into Daenerys for some scheme.
Kudos: 1





	The Change Comes

You couldn’t understand what they wanted with you. You did your work, obeyed their laws, and payed taxes. Minding your own business was just in your nature. But when you were taken by guards to meet the Lanninster’s, you were confused. You were placed before all the three, Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion. Jaime and Cersei were whispering back and forth, Tyrion simply stared at you. They were contemplating something, the words running together making it impossible to understand what they were saying. You were to afraid of the consequences of speaking out of turn so you remained quiet. Silence was your savior as they seemed pleased you weren’t fighting.

Cersei turned towards you and began explaining. As most commoners felt, she was the Lannister to be feared most. The plan was simple, or at least what you understood of it. You were to help them take the Iron Throne. You were supposed to cooperate, they expected it of a loyal citizen, but you wouldn’t. They were going to make you drink something, something which was said to turn you into Daenerys Targaryen.

Cersie stepped forward to take a goblet from one of the servants who just entered the room. She turned to you but you clamped your mouth down, refusing to open it and shaking your head back and forth. Jaime grabbed your face and held you steady, prying your mouth open enough for the liquid to be poured in. You thought you saw Tyrion wince. Jaime then clamped your mouth down until you swallowed the potion.

You felt the change beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
